Of Prats and Evil Teachers
by Holmes1216
Summary: Modern AU. No slash. Merlin is the new boy at school and between avoiding his evil english teacher Miss Nimueh and annoying Prince of Prats Arthur Pendragon will he find time to complete his destiny, again? Or will he have help from a certain dark haired half sister?


_** Me:** HI! I'm BACK! Beware Merlin, Authoress is back in town with a new fic of **DOOM!**_

_**Arthur:** How long exactly has she been off her meds?_

_**Me:** FIVE MINUTES! *eye twitch*  
_

_**Merlin:** Oh crap._

_**Gaius:** *stiff upper eyebrow of **DEATH*** Take **t****hat** bitches!_

_**Merlin:** *collapses due to the sheer epicness of Gaius*_

_**Me:** *shakes head disbelievingly* On with the story!_

* * *

Merlin took a deep breath and entered the school. He walked up to the reception desk and fiddled with his neckerchief, worrying. Again. A group of boys in his new year were pointing and laughing at his scruffy appearance. His eyes narrowed and his magic bubbled, he breathed deeply and shot them the most withering look he could muster, suddenly a voice sounded behind him

"Er...hi? Are you new?" he span around and came face to face with a girl with a mess of curly hair and kind brown eyes

"Uh...yeah. I'm looking for Miss Nimueh's class?" he tried. The girl chuckled

"`Your in my class then. I'm Gwen" she said, sticking out her hand. Merlin shook it and followed her to the class. He walked in and was immediately the subject of twenty intense hormonal glares. Merlin grinned nervously and was greeted by the sight of a beautiful, black haired woman who subjected him to the death glare before saying in a voice that made everyone in the room shudder

"Mr Ambrosius?" Merlin nodded and gulped. This woman was scary with a capital S. He gathered his courage and spoke in a voice which sounded a lot more confident than he felt

"That's me". The woman glared at him. He turned to the class and rolled his eyes, mouthing

_Is she always this evil?_ A girl with thick black curls nodded subtly and smirked. Merlin grinned. Before putting on an annoyed face and turning back to the teacher "So can I sit down or what?" some of the pupils gasped. The teacher narrowed her eyes

"Watch your tongue boy" she advised sitting him next to the smirky girl. As soon he sat down she called out

"Welcome, this is our new boy, Merlin Ambrosius" she said coldly. A boy with long dark hair shouted

"NO WAY!" before the teacher gave him a cold glare. Merlin turned and grimaced. The boy shot him a cheerful smile and Merlin slipped into the hard mask of carefree happiness. He pulled his mobile out of his pocket as it began vibrating. He stuck his hand into the air

"I gotta take this!" he called before rushing out of the classroom. He came back in with a dumbfounded expression on his face. Miss Nimueh grabbed his phone and snarled

"How dare you!" he gave her such a hard glare that the whole class shuddered

"It's my aunt" he growled quietly. Miss Nimueh sneered

"So what's wrong with this '_Aunt'_ of yours" she asked. Merlin glared

"She's dead" he said, cheerfully before grabbing his phone and slumping into his seat. The girl lent over to him but he held up a hand

"Say 'I'm Sorry' and I'll personally kill you" he said happily. The girl chuckled quietly

"I wasn't going to. I was gonna say 'That was impressive". I'm Morgana by the way. Morgana Le Fay" she said. He grinned

"I'm Merlin" he said, grinning. She grinned shyly and said

"Are you magic?" quietly. Merlin's eyes widened

"Me? No. Why would you think that?" he gushed. She raised a perfect eyebrow

"I can sense it. I'm a seer" she explained. Merlin visibly relaxed and grinned

"Okay, so I have magic. But I'm sortaawarlock!" he rushed. Morgana frowned

"I got banana's, portable and padlock from that" she said skeptically. Merlin sighed

"I'm, sorta a warlock" he said slowly. Morgana's eyes widened

"Really?" she squealed. Merlin smiled sadly and nodded

"I was born with magic. I set fire to the house when I was three months old" he said. Morgana grinned

"Wow...that's so cool!" she smiled. A ruler smacked onto their desk and their heads snapped up, to meet Miss Nimueh's rather disconcerting eyes

"Something you want to tell us Mr Ambrosius, Miss Le Fay?" she snarled. Merlin smiled charmingly

"Only discussing which spot cream would get rid of that disgusting thing on you face, sorry, wait, it's your nose" he grinned cheekily. He got a huge shouting at from his self conscious teacher. He was grinning the whole way through, he winked at Morgana and pretended to sneeze, there was a huge crash from outside. He grinned at Morgana as the fire alarm went off, his eyes fading back to their normal blue. Arthur glared between them suspiciously as Merlin graciously offered his arm

"My Lady?" Morgana giggled and took his outstretched arm

"My lord" she laughed, striding away with the annoyingly familiar boy. He followed his posse away and onto the field, there he began his favorite sport, bullying freshman. He pushed a small mousy boy called Morris,

"Alright, Ratty?" he sneered

"Yes" he replied cautiously, Arthur scowled

"Yes what?"

"Yes Mr Pendragon?" he tried.

"That's better. Now, I forgot my lunch money, don't you want to give me yours?" he asked threateningly. Morris refused and Arthur sent him sprawling with a bloody nose, he was caught by that same pale boy with the mop of unruly hair

"Come on, stop it" he said calculatingly. Arthur frowned

"What?"

"Come on my friend, you've had your fun" he said

"Do I know you?" he asked jeeringly. The boy, idiot that he was stuck his hand out

"I'm Merlin"

"So..I don't know you" he stated

"No.." replied Merlin

"Yet you called me 'friend'" he complained. Merlin bit his lip

"Yes I can see that was my mistake"

"I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass"

"Nor I one who could be so stupid..." Merlin looked over his shoulder

"Whatcha gonna do?" Arthur challenged. Merlin smirked evilly, this guy really was a dumb as he looked

Oh you have no idea" he replied threateningly. Arthur grinned but stopped soon after Merlin's knuckles came in contact with his nose. Arthur growled and clutched at his bleeding nose

"Do you know who I am? he roared. Merlin frowned

"I know that your sporting the biggest head in Britain" he quipped.

"I'm the head's son, Arthur" he growled. Merlin's eyes went wide in a fashion that said "Oh Crap"


End file.
